(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio/video source switching and control devices, and more particularly to an intelligent, autonomous audio/video source controller that automatically switches the input source upon detection of commercial breaks, devices that connect to the source controller, and methods for using the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Audio/video source switching and control devices (“switchers” or “controllers”) are electronic devices that allow a user to selectively route audio/video signals (“input signals”) received at the switcher's input ports (“inputs”) from one or more audio/video signal sources (“sources”) to one or more of the switcher's output ports (“outputs”). Audio/video sources commonly used to provide input signals to a switcher's inputs include cable/satellite receiver boxes, over-the-air broadcast television receivers, Internet video streaming devices (e.g., Apple TV, Amazon Fire TV, Roku, etc.), digital video recorders, DVD/Blu-Ray players, portable computers, video game consoles, and video cameras, among others. Devices commonly connected to the outputs of a switcher include television or monitor displays, projectors, video recorders, and wireless video streaming devices, among others. Audio/video source switchers thus allow several audio/video source devices to be connected to a device that may have only one input (such as a projector), or a limited number of inputs (such as a television with only two or three video inputs). Audio/video signal formats commonly used with switchers include High-Definition Multimedia Interface (“HDMI”), Serial Digital Interface (“SDI”), analog component video (e.g., RGB or YPRPB format), analog composite video, digital audio (e.g., S/PDIF), and analog stereo audio. Audio/video source switchers may also convert between signal formats (e.g., from analog component video input to HDMI output) to enable the connection of otherwise incompatible input and output devices.
Examples of prior art audio/video source switchers and controllers include home audio/video “switch boxes” and audio/video receivers that accept multiple input signals and allow the user to selectively route one of those signals at a time to a destination, such as a television display. Prior art switchers and controllers also include more complex “matrix switchers” with multiple inputs and multiple outputs that allow routing of multiple simultaneous video streams, which are commonly used in conference rooms and video production studios.
Prior art audio/video source switching devices do not automatically switch input sources based on a change in the incoming audio/video signal, for example, when programming is interrupted by a commercial break. Prior art audio/video source switching devices also do not distribute the audio component of their source input signals over a network so that users may listen to the audio with a mobile device. Furthermore, prior art audio/video source switching devices do not include one or more onboard audio/video sources among the switched input sources, nor are many prior art devices compact enough to be physically mounted adjacent to or on a television or display monitor.